The Unknown
by the-v-i-0-l-i-n-s-playing
Summary: Macy Misa's life has changed when an unknown force is taking over her life it wants her, possesses her and wants to control her. But what happens when a certain bandmember starts to fall in love with her during the process? Nick/Macy HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Who are You

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"What do you want from me!" Macy yelled through the house that seemed to be crumpling around her. " I'm not the one your looking for! Leave me alone!" She blurted through the sobbing and the tears that flowed down her face like a fountain.

"…_I'll never leave you_…"It said in a whisper that seemed to be coming everywhere around her.

" I'm not the one…. I'm not the one… " Macy said as she crumpled to the floor curling into a ball that seemed that she will never loosen her grip.

"…_Come to me my darling…." _It said again.

"No…no.. . leave me alone." She said as "it" swept her off the floor and carried her to the unknown.

"Please. Please leave." She said barely in a whisper.

" MACY! Macy wake up!" She heard a familiar voice call to her while she was trying to be shaken awake.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Leave

**Chapter 2: Don't Leave**

**A/N: Hey one of my first fanfics so there might be grammar and spelling mistakes but I still hope you like it.**

**Enjoy,**

**Arie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS**

**Macy's POV.**

"**M**ACY! Macy wake up!" I heard a familiar voice call to me while it was trying to shake me awake.

"No! Leave me Alone!" I said as I shot up out of bed in cold sweat and swung my arm out at the speaker.

" Whoa! Macy honey calm down." The familiar voice said as it backed away from me.

"Stella?" I said in a confused whisper as my sight came into focus while my brain was still in a haze like in a forever mist.

" Are you okay? Why didn't you pick up your phone I've been calling for like an half hour? I got worried so I came over. Why are you sweating like that?" Stella said with a worried expression as she came over to feel my forehead.

"Are you sick you're like really hot." She said as she gave me a handkerchief to wipe my forehead.

" No. No I'm good honestly." I said as looked around my room with a confused face.

Why am I in bed I don't remember getting into bed last night. God help me I'm so tired. How did I get in the house last night? Think Mace think.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey Mace your sure you don't want a ride home 'cause I'll be more than happy to give one you know." Nick offered and rest of the Lucas brothers and Stella agreed._

"_Honestly no it's ok I'll walk home the baseball game we just played really got my blood flowing. So I'll just walk, so see you guys in school tomorrow!" I said as I started to jog down the sidewalk._

"_Okay see you." Nick said with a bright and rare smile that just melted my heart to the core._

_I walked down Carter street while I listened to my favorite Jonas song. Something grabbed me by my shoulders. I turned in fright, nothing was there not even a fly._

"_Wow Mace calm down. You're shoulders are really tense. That'll teach me not to stretch before pitching and hitting a ball" I said to myself while I started to walk again._

"_Whoa" Why aren't my feet moving. They aren't moving, don't panic it's okay._

_The wind blew it was so cold. My hair blew in my face my vision blocked._

" _What the Hell!" It's so cold, it's freaking May why does it feel like December._

_The wind blew me in the direction of an alley way. This was never here before, where did this come from. The wind blew me towards the alley way. I can't see._

"_Ahhhh!" I screamed while I fell to the floor. Then while I got up I looked to all my surroundings. This isn't right why am I in a house. It's so old I think its going to collapse._

"… _**Come to me**__…" Something said the voice so alluring it sent shivers through me. Something light held my hand, my hand trembled with fear as I took it and put it in my hands in my pocket._

"…_**My love**__…"It whispered while it brushed my hair from my face. Where is it, where is it coming from. I spun away from the touch, terror took the place in my heart other than panic. Tears are welling up in my eyes threatening to fall over._

"_What do you want from me!" I yelled through the house that seemed to be crumpling around me. " I'm not the one your looking for! Leave me alone!" I blurted through the sobbing and the tears that flowed down my face like a fountain._

"…_**I'll never leave you**__…"It said in a whisper that seemed to be coming everywhere around me._

" _I'm not the one…. I'm not the one… " I said as I crumpled to the floor curling into a ball that seemed that I will never loosen my grip._

"…_**Come to me my darling**__…." It said again._

"_No…no.. . leave me alone." I said as "it" swept me off the floor and carried me to the unknown._

"_Please. Please leave." She said barely in a whisper._

_**End of Flashback:**_

"Macy. Macy your shaking, calm down!" Stella exclaimed her voice soothed me back into reality as she hugged me my trembling slowed to the point where I could breath again.

"Okay." I said breathlessly

"Umm. Mace where did you get that nightgown. It looks like you fetched that out of your grandmother's closet." Stella said in confusion examining it.

" What are you talking about?" I jumped out of bed that seemed damp and took a look at myself in the full body mirror. Whoa this is so weird, it looks old but I think it's pretty.

"I don't know I guess I was so tired last night I found this and just slipped it on." I explained.

" I didn't even know you had this, but if this is what you like, than who am I to judge, maybe your best friend can." Stella giggled pointing to herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you are." I said sarcastically

"Whatever you know you love me." Stella said knowingly

"You bet I do." I said hugging her we both laughed while she hugged me back.

"But do you know who else loves you… NICK!" Stella sang into my ear.

I froze at the name while my heart beated out of control. Stella felt me freeze and looked at me smiling and giggled. I blushed uncontrollably the blood rushed to my cheeks in less than 3 seconds.

"Oooo. Someone loves him too." Stella said

" We had this conversation Nick doesn't think of me like that. If he likes me I think he would be smitten with me by now. And I don't want to get my hopes up to think he does like me but when he doesn't." I shrugged out of the hug.

"But he does when you left he was smiling like an idiot last night it was so cute!" she told me.

"But I think he thinks that you don't like him and maybe he thinks of you more than just any girl to just fall for too hard. My opinion maybe he thinks that you're so special that if he falls hard and you don't like him he might crash hard." She gasped

"Breath! God don't be ridiculous." I replied

"Fine whatever. I laid out your clothes for school we are like totally late so hurry before I desert you here." Stella sighed

"Okay thanks." I said while Stella left the room.

I looked at the chair in the corner and saw the improved uniforms she's been working on . It looked so cute I put them on the shirt was tighter and the skirt was shorter I growled . Where are my sneakers oh no I can't find them. In the closet all I saw were heels oh my god. Stella took my sneakers I grunted and put them on they were cute but I wore heels on occasions . I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put my make-up on and brushed my hair and slipped it in a high pretty ponytail and bumped my bangs up. I opened the front door to where Stella was waiting in the car. I locked the front door and turned.

"_**Stella**_!" I growled as I ran to the car in my heels. She's going to die when I get to her. But when I opened the passenger door I felt a breeze and heard a whisper say.

"…_**Don't Leave**_…" the voice said.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

**Chapter 2: Suspicion**

**Nick's POV. **

"Hey Guys!" Stella called out walking up to us. I looked beside her and Macy was walking next to her head down. Wait she seems taller and then I heard two pairs of heels that I am never used to. Whoa Macy is wearing heels too. I tried not to stare. _Stay Cool._

"Hey Stella." Kevin replied

"Hey Stells." Joe replied cheerfully.

"Hey Mace" I greeted.

Macy looked up with her wide bright hazel eyes that seemed to be looking into my soul. Her hair was gracefully swept up into a high ponytail and her bangs bumped up which was rare. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Macy just smiled widely.

"Hey Nick." Macy greeted with joy.

"Anyway I got all your outfits for the interview today. I made an extra pair for Joe who always seems to think it's okay to wear a custom made suit while eating a sloppy-Joe." Stella said in disgust and anger.

"Hey! It was a Sloppy-Jonas-Joe! And it had extra the sauce you can't pass that up!" Joe said defending himself. Macy giggled.

"So do you all like the improved Stellcro improved outfits?" Stella asked in a squeal.

They all nodded in agreement. All they said was…

"Yeah Stella it's great." They all murmured.

"Yeah Stells fantastic!" Macy said sarcastically with a smile I couldn't help but smirk at the comment.

" Mace you don't like it?" Stella questioned with a pouty face.

"No. No I do honestly but I don't remember my skirt shrinking 2 inches and my shirt being this tight." Macy pointed out. But I couldn't help but look.

"Sweetie you have great legs I envy you for that so embrace it." Stella said with a smirk.

"But I think someone likes the skirt. Earth to Nick Lucas!" Stella said with a giggle snapping her fingers. I snapped out of my world. I blushed immensely, I looked up Stella's eyes fixed on me, eyebrows raised, and a smirk plastered on her face. I looked over at Macy her head down clueless to what happened in the past seconds.

"Oh-Uh I was just staring at a piece of loose thread. Uhh there you go!" I said as I pulled the imaginary thread. As the blush came to my face again.

"Nick! You can't pull the thread you can mess up the stitching! 'Come on Mace I'll fix it." Stella whined as she dragged her and Macy to the nearest bathroom. Leaving me with my brothers.

"Thread? Smooth move Nicky." Kev said.

" Yeah like you could've done better!" I snapped back.

"Just admit it man you like her!" Joe exclaimed. I put on my confused face and opened my locker and turned to stare at him.

"Oh Big Brother Joe I have no clue of what you're referring to." I said innocently.

"You're smitten with Mace." Kevin said joining the conversation.

"Oh really then why don't I have her face plastered all over my locker?" I stated showing them my locker with confidence.

"Oh because you keep a scrapbook with all of her pictures in it. No one else in it under your pillow!" Joe said with a mocking face.

I stood there shocked by his discovery, my confidence dropping to a zero. I recovered as fast as I could to reply. But Joe beat me to the punch.

"Tell her!" Joe shouted.

"If only you tell _**STELLA **_you like her first!" I said with a victorious smile.

" We agreed that we can see other people." exclaimed Joe.

" How did you agree if you guys were never together?" Kevin question.

"Uhhhh… Shut Up Kev!" Joe stuttered.

"I just don't want to get hurt again." I said.

"I understand Nicky but we've known Mace long enough and she looks like she likes you too. We all know she won't throw away your heart." Joe said sincerely.

"Thanks man I needed that." I said.

" Anytime I'm always here for you man." he said.

"Me too!" cried Kev I smiled at them.

" Thanks. Well time for first period" I said walking off waving.

I couldn't help but think about Macy, she seemed a bit off today but still beautiful I don't like being suspicious but I couldn't help it her eyes showed hesitance and was hazy. Forget it I hate suspicions.


	4. AN: Sorry!

**AN: **Hey guys this author's note is for the people who take the time to read and review this story the **UNKNOWN**. I know I have not written for this story in quite a while which is short for saying a long ass time. But since the JONAS series has ended I have lost inspiration and I still wonder if Jonas fans still read these kind of fics. Here I am blabbing again, but anyway a chapter is in the process **Cue the FIREWORKS! :D **and hopefully I can finish it and post it for anyone who wants to read it. So that's it, later.

-Arie ;)

P.S**~ Keep Smiling :]**


	5. Chapter 4: Oh New Kid

**AN:** Wow its been a while since I've updated this story and my mind has been on it for the longest and since school is over I decided I should continue what I started so I tried to make it good lol. So here it is enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS. **Sadly D':

* * *

**Chapter 4: Oh New Kid**

"**S**tella! Hurry the hell up I need to get to class I can't be late." I screeched I looked down at her. I can't believe this because of one tiny string. Like really come on it not the end of the world.

"Mace this is almost like the end of the world if I don't fix this." Whoa didn't see that coming.

"Yea but I can't be late. Because one late leads to another, then another, then another. And then another… oh my god my world is falling apart!" I said while I covered my face.

"Dramatic today aren't we." She chuckled as she sewed. "And we… are… done. Perfect!" she said as she did a few more stitches. "Ah Stella Malone you did it again."

"I'm not being dramatic you're being dramatic." I said as I smoothed my skirt out and turned to walk to the mirrors. I heard her heels clacking and she was behind me hands on her hips.

"Ooooo I am, not you're being dramatic!" She replied.

"I am not you're the one being dramatic!" I yelled back. We said this back and forth yelling, omg this is really getting annoying. I hate fighting with Stella cause no one ever wins.

"You're being dramatic!" We yelled at the same time. Staring at her as her face turned a slight pink.

"You know Stells…." I stopped as a chill went up my spine and I felt a draft whip my bangs from my forehead. I stared at Stella didn't she feel it? We both heard footsteps and we turned to the door but no one ever entered. We stopped and waited for a person to come in but no one ever came not even a sound trickled to escape to interrupt the deadly silence. I felt that certain chill run up my spine again as I shivered and looked at Stella I didn't say a word I just stared at her.

"Macy? Sweetie are you okay your really pale." She finally broke that poisoned air that didn't agree with my lungs. Stella grabbed my stiff hands she rubbed them furiously.

"Mace your so cold!" She continued to rub my fingers. I snapped out of my frozen state, while I grabbed my hand back.

"Oh yeah yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" While I turned back to the mirror to look at my deathly complexion, as I touched my cheek. _Mace it's okay just unexplained footsteps. _Yea that make me feel so much better I shouted back at my self.

"Macy are you listening to me?" She said I looked at her from behind me with my mirror.

"I'm sorry what?" I replied.

"I said because your cold and you're shaking like a leaf." She repeated.

"Oh it's just cold in here that's all no big." I lied coolly.

"Well I'm not cold." She said.

"Well it's not my fault you're built like a freaking polar bear." I snickered.

"Hey! That's not funny." She frowned.

"Um yea it kind of is!" I retorted.

"Well whatever, its not like I have hair all over the place. And I'm not huge like a polar bear. Right?" She chirped.

"Well…" She smacked my arm. I busted out laughing.

"Mace!" she growled.

"Stell I was joking." I said. She grumbled with frustration. "You're as skinny as a pencil." I gave a puppy face as I squeezed her shoulders. I watched her face as she weighed out if she should forgive me or not. "Mace the puppy face isn't going to work on me anymore." She said as her eyes went into slits. Uh-oh that was not a good sign. It was time to bring out the big guns. I looked down, sniffled and then I whimpered.

"I'm sorry Stells." I looked up as her face passed different emotions until her eyes softened. Three.. Two.. One.

"Okay! I forgive all is forgiven." She yelped. Hook. Line and Sinker.

"Thanks Stell." I laughed.

"So what's up after school today?"

"Um I don't know I want to see what's going to come up. I like surprises." I thought of what was happening today. Soccer practice?… no Gymnastics?… no. Cross Country?… no. Hockey?… no. "Yep nothing on my schedule."

"Great. So I was hoping that we could go shopping somewhere and just hang out?" She asked.

"Um… Sorry Stella I don't think I want to today." I answered I don't know why I didn't want to go but it was just the image of trying on multiple of clothes and running to different stores at a time didn't appeal to me. I just had an urge to just go home, rest and just sleep.

"Oh ok then that's fine." Stella responded and went over to the mirror to re-apply more mascara.

"Look I'm sorry Stella. If I go my heart is just not going to be into it and I feel stressed and… and… and…" I stuttered out.

"Macy it's fine no big deal. It's perfectly… fine. Okay?" She gave a exasperated look and sighed.

"Okay um maybe we should get to class." I said as the second period bell rang. We got all our stuff and walked outside the bathroom and I turned to her.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yea I'll see you later." She gave a small smile as I returned the favor as we parted ways. I went to my locker to wait until the hallway was empty and everyone was in their classrooms so I didn't have to push my way past everyone. I sighed and closed my locker and turned and bumped into someone way bigger and taller than me. I stumbled backwards from the impact as a yelp escaped my lips. _Damn heels… _Until a pair of strong arms caught me from kissing the ground. I thanked the person, I looked up at my savior to be captured with amazing onyx eyes it was captivating that it was hard to catch my breath. For a moment I blinked and shook my head to make sure this wasn't an illusion from my imagination since this whole day my mind decided to play tricks on me. I continued to stare at the stranger in front of me until it was considered rude. A beautiful chuckle filled my ears and I looked at my hero.

"Staring is considered rude." He said as a dimpled smile made an appearance onto his handsome face. This made me finally swoon over him I blushed furiously and hid my face.

"Sorry. That was uncalled for." I replied shyly.

"That's alright who doesn't like attention.?" He continued.

"Certainly not me." I retorted while giving a small smile. He gifted me with another outstanding smile.

"Well that's quite too bad because you have my attention right now." He teased as I chuckled.

"Well you know what I mean smarty-pants." I teased right back and it felt good.

"I guess I do. I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name." He explained with his deep voice.

"Oh! I'm Macy Misa!" I chirped excitedly.

"Xavier. Xavier Wilson in the flesh." He held out his hand out for a shake I grasped his hand and did a quick shake his hand was soft, warm and firm it set my hand on fire as I felt my cheeks flame with embarrassment at feeling this way. He let go of my hand gently and I wished he didn't his hand felt good against my cold and trembling one.

"So? You're new here I see."

"Um yea very new just getting familiar with the school and the vibe." He said looking around with a curious glance. I took this time to place out his facial features his nose was sharp and was perfectly shaped he had a sharp jaw line that made me just want to outline it with my fingertips, his hair was perfect as some of his black hair hung above his eyes and finally his full eyelashes feathered his intense eyes to also give it a soft look to them. He was dashingly handsome. He turned back towards me with a questioning look, I gave a confused face and asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned wondering if he caught me staring.

"Um… Can you help me find my locker?" He asked looking desperate and he looked embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck. I quietly laughed.

" Sure follow me." I gestured and started to walk swiftly with him following beside me. "What number?" I asked.

"335?"

"Oh wow that's all the way towards the other wing." I said.

"Yeah sorry I didn't want to disturb you but this is just so confusing." He whispered.

"Don't worry. Everybody needs help sometimes, really its no big deal." I reassured him with a smile. We just walked silently through the halls closely, close enough that our arms brushed against each others lightly. This made me sigh as I felt his warmth next to me. I stopped abruptly in front of locker 335.

"Here we are, 335." I looked at him.

"Thank you I really appreciate it. Really." He smiled at me after he opened his lock.

"No problem and don't mention. Just helping a fellow student in need."

"So I guess I'll see you around Ms. Misa?" He asked.

"Call me Macy and I'll definitely see you around Mr. Wilson." I smirked at him and turned on my heal gracefully and made my way down the hall as my ponytail swished side to side and I smiled softly to myself and went to class and finished the day but I didn't spy a black haired new kid anywhere in sight after our conversation in the hallway. In the night I fell on my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was peacefully dreaming this time not about my current interest, but about strikingly deep onyx eyes that seemed to hold so much mystery I fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

**AN: **Enjoyed the chapter? Well I hope you did I tried to right as much as I could to make it a little long after the while I have been gone. But the plot is moving quite slow but bare with me please and I'll try to make it interesting. Feel free to review.

Snoupy: Thank you for being one of those readers that read the story since the beginning.

And to everyone who still read and hold an interest in Jonas. Keep the JONAS heart alive. ;D


End file.
